Battle of Fire
by Rei Firestar
Summary: This is pathetic! But I couldn't help myself. It's a cross over (God help you all) between some of my fav animes and a video game. The catch? All the fighters use fire! bwuhahahaha!! *sweatdrop* Sorry, got caught up in the moment. (Rated PG13 to be safe,


I did this just to be funny. It's really dumb and my first attempt on writing a humor. (In which  
I'll probably fail miserably. Oh well!)  
  
Disclaimer: "I do not own them, Sam I am." Pokemon, The Legend of Dragoon, Sailor Moon, Slayers,  
Monster Rancher, and Digimon (Already sounds like 1 helluva cross-over, ne?), their characters,  
and the spells they use aren't mine.  
  
Battle of Fire!  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
Ash was sitting on the ground starting to take a nap when Charizard burst out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Charizard!? What are you doing?!"  
  
"CHAARRR! ({War cry})"  
  
Dart strolls in with his Broad Sword with the rest of the Dragoons behind him.  
  
"AAHH!! WHAT IS THAT?!" Shana screamed.  
  
Dart raised his sword.  
  
"Where the f*** are we?!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Lina Inverse is a very ticked off mood. The rest of the Slayers weren't far  
behind her.  
  
"CHARRRRRRRR! (DIEEEEE!)"  
  
Charizard used Flame Thrower on Lina.   
  
"Charizard, stop!"  
  
Charizard burnt Ash into unconsciousness.  
  
"Wow, I guess he really is 'Ash' now!"  
  
"Shut up, Gourry."  
  
Charizard threw flames in every direction.  
  
"Die, you filthy excuse for a Dragon!"  
  
Dart turned into Dragoon Red-Eye.  
  
"FLAAAAAAAAME....SHOT!"  
  
A comet like fireball hurtled toward Charizard.  
  
"Chari-ZARD! (Holy Sh*t!)"  
  
He flew away and it hit Lina.  
  
"FIRE BALL!"  
  
She shot Dart. The battle between the two ensues.   
  
"Halt your fighting!"  
  
A girl in a red skirt and long raven hair stood nearby.  
  
"In the name of Mars, you shall be punished."  
  
"Oh shut the f*** up!" Every one said. Except Charizard, who said something like "Charizard char!"  
  
"Now I'm mad. Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
She shot it in a random direction. It flew towards a tree that Brock had just come around from. His  
head almost caught on fire.  
  
"What in the - hellooooo ladies!"   
  
He flew into pretty girl mode. He ran up to Lina and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Wanna go out on a date?"  
  
"Fire Ball!"  
  
She blew a hole through Brock's stomach. Sylphiel, having pity for the poor boy, healed him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He had hearts in his eyes.  
  
"I love you! Will you marry me?!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Brock and Sylphiel left to...well, use your imagination. (Or maybe you shouldn't...) Sweatdrops  
are on every head.  
  
"What happened to our battle?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Fire Ball!"  
  
"Char! (Flame Thrower!)"  
  
"Explosion!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
Fire was thrown over the battlefield. The Slayers, the Sailor Scouts, the Dragoons, the rest of   
Ash's Pokemon and a newly appeared Misty were sitting on the ground playing Poker. A loud shriek   
was heard.  
  
"Ohh..a fire bird!"   
  
The Phoenix appeared. It blew a beam of fire down onto the group.  
  
"Char! Charizaaaaard! (Squirtle, help me out here!!)"  
  
Squirtle used water gun on the Phoenix and killed it.  
  
"Char! (Thanks!)" Charizard was going to kill Squirtle, but thought he might need him later.  
  
"Hey! This is a FIRE battle!"  
  
"Char?! (SO?!)" He used Fire Spin on Dart.  
  
"Hey! I'll get you all!"  
  
They saw a little pink bird in the air talking to them. Various "Yeah, Sure."s and "Uh-huh."s where  
heard throughout the group.  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
Everyone halted.  
  
"Char...CHARIZARD?!? (Green...A GREEN FLAME?!?)"  
  
"Kill it!"  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Die!"  
  
Biyomon became an instant chicken dinner.  
  
"Mmmmm...chicken!"  
  
The fully cooked chicken landed and they tore into it. Charizard stole Lina's piece.  
  
"YOU SONUVA B****!"  
  
Lina Dragon Slaved poor Charizard along with herself and everyone else and nor they are all dead.   
Oh well!  
  
End.  
  
I know! I suck! But I couldn't help myself! Oh, and just so you know, The Legend of Dragoon is a  
Playstation game, not an anime. (Too bad, though.)  



End file.
